Question: $\dfrac{5}{12} - \dfrac{6}{2} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 6}{2 \times 6}} $ $ = {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {\dfrac{36}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{5} - {36}}{12} $ $ = -\dfrac{31}{12}$